Les jours importants
by Enimsay1998
Summary: Santana a une nouvelle importante à dire à sa femme, Brittany. Problème elle va y passer par quatres chemins. Oauis bon résumé de merde, l'intèrieur est meilleur


C'est un Os Brittana assez long, les flash-backs sont en gras/italique.

* * *

Cela faisait à peu près une heure que Santana observait sa petite_amie dormir. Mais elle commençait à s'ennuyer et quoi de mieux pour réveiller sa bien-aimée que des baisers. Elle commença à l'embrasser dans le cou mais se stoppa quand elle sentit la main de son amante se poser sur ses fesses. Elle se recula et plongea son regard dans celui azur de sa petite-amie.

Santana: Pas maintenant Brittany.

Aoutch, quand Santana appelait la jeune fille Brittany et pas Britt, c'est qu'elle voulait parler et la dernière fois, elles avaient rompus.

Brittany: De quoi veut-tu parler san' ?

Santana la regarda surprise.

Santana: Comment tu...

Brittany (la coupe): Je te connais San'

La belle blonde se mit en position assise fessant tomber le drap qui recouvrait son corps nu. Santana, comme à chaque fois, fût hypnotisée par la beauté de la jeune fille devenu femme à ses côtés.

Brittany: La vue te plaît ?

Les joues de la latina virèrent aux rouges, elle baissa la tête.

Santana: Remet le drap

Brittany replaça le drap sur son corps et regarda Santana

Santana: J'ai beaucoup réfléchie Brittany, ça fait un moment qu'on est ensemble et on est passées par pas mal d'emmerdes toutes les deux. Brittany tu as fait de moi quelqu'un de meilleure. Je ne suis plus la garce manipulatrice de l'époque. Il y a tellement de jours d'habitude si banal que tu as rendu important à mes yeux.

Brittany acquiesça.

Santana: Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

Brittany: Non

Santana: D'accord par exemple le jour de notre rencontre est devenue le plus beau jour de ma vie quand nos regards se sont croisées...Et des fois la nuit je pleure encore mon pauvre tee-shirt.

* * *

**_Vêtue d'un simple slim noir et d'un tee-shirt rouge vif, Santana marchait dans les couloirs, la tête haute. Sa rentrée au lycée devait être parfaite. Absorbée par ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas la jeune fille lui foncer dessus. Elle ferma les yeux à cause du choc de l'impact et quand elle les rouvrits, elle était assise sur le sol, son tee-shirt tout neuf trempée.  
_**

**_Santana: Hija de puta ! Mierda. Tu pouvais pas faire attention, bon sang. Je viens juste de l'acheter. Je te préviens tu va m'en acheter un aut..._**

**_Elle se tût quand elle croisa le regard de la coupable. Une beauté à couper le souffle. De magnifiques yeux azurs, une peau de bébé, des étincelant cheveux blonds, un corps d'athlète, des jambes musclées, cette fille était la perfection. _**

**_...: Je suis vraiment désolée, je ferai tout ce que tu veux._**

**_La latina rougissa, elle avait une idée (pas très catholique) en tête mais la jeune fille n'allait sûrement pas l'approuver. Elle se contenta donc de se lever et de tendre sa main à la jeune blonde pour l'aider à se lever à son tour. Quand leurs peaux entrèrent en contact, leurs corps furent pris d'un frisson._**

**_Santana: Ca va aller. Ce n'est qu'un tee-shirt  
_**

**_...: Tu est sûr ?_**

**_Santana: Mais oui..._**

**_La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours se fit entendre et les couloirs se vidèrent rapidement. Il ne restait qu'elles dans ces derniers, elles étaient seules au monde, toujours main dans la main. _**

**_...: Mince, je vais être en retard... encore désolée..._**

**_La jeune fille lâcha la main de la latina qui ressentit immédiatement un manque. La belle blonde partit en courant, et Santana se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait même pas son nom._**

**_Santana: ATTENDS COMMENT TU T'APPELLES ?_**

**_Le jeune fille s'arrêta, se retourna et lui fit son plus beau sourire. A la vue de celui-çi, le coeur de Santana fit des bonds dans sa poitrine._**

**_...: BRITTANY _**

**_Puis la jeune fille disparût. Santana continua de fixer le couloir que le belle blonde avait emprunter. Elle allait arriver en retard mais elle s'en foutait. Elle les avait enfin ressentit. Elle avait enfin ressentit les papillons dont sa mère lui avait tant parlée. C'était une première, SANTANA LOPEZ était amoureuse et d'une fille...magnifique qui plus est._**

* * *

Brittany: La fois ou tu m'as aidée quand des méchants garçons m'ont embêter est importante aussi.

Santana: Tu as raison mon amour

* * *

**_Cela faisait deux jours que Santana n'avait pas revue sa belle blonde. La fameuse Brittany restait introuvable. Pourtant cette dernière hantait les nuits et les pensées de Santana. Elle remarqua un attroupement plus loin et décida de s'en approcher. Elle se fraya un chemin parmi la foule d'élèves hilarent, et ce qu'elle vue lui fendit le coeur. Elle aurait préférée revoir la belle blonde dans d'autres conditions. Elle était là assise par terre, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues blanches. Devant elle un footballeur venait le lui lancer un slushies au visage. Santana s'en voulu immédiatement à la vue de celui-ci et cire que c'était elle qui avait inventé ce moyen de faire de la vie des losers un enfer._**

**_Footballeur: Tu est STUPIDE_**

**_La foule d'élèves se mit à rire de plus belle. Santana serra les poings et prépara à aller foutre une raclée au footballeur. Mais une min sur son épaule l'en empêcha. Elle savait qui c'était._**

**_Santana: Lâche-moi Quinn_**

**_Quinn: Penses à ta réputation_**

**_Santana: ...Qu'elle aille au diable...  
_**

**_Elle s'approcha du footballeur._**

**_Santana: Les seuls stupides ici c'est toi et tes babouins._**

**_Footballeur: Pardon ?!_**

**_Santana: Tu as très bien entendu Dan_**

**_Le concerné leva sa main pour la frapper mais une voix l'en dissuada.  
_**

**_Quinn: Touche la et je fait de ta vie un enfer_**

**_Santana: Merci Quinn. Emmène Brittany se nettoyer dans les vestiaires et si jamais Sue te chope, dis-lui que je t'ai menaçer._**

**_Quinn: D'accord_**

**_Une fois les deux blondes partit, Santana regarda le footballeur, oui, elle allait le faire souffrir._**

* * *

Brittany: J'ai une dette envers toi depuis ce jour

Santana: Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu me le remboursera comme il se doit quand j'aurai fini de parler.

Brittany: Tu as oublier le jour ou tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais.

Santana: Oui ça à été le deuxième plus beau jour de ma vie

* * *

**_Santana pris son courage à deux mains, mis sa fierté de côté et sonna à la porte de la maison des Pierce. Les quelques secondes qui passèrent, avant que quelqu'un ne lui ouvre la porte, furent trop courtes à son goût. C'est Susan, la maman de Brittany qui lui ouvrit._**

**_Santana: Bonjour Madame, je suis venue voie Brittany_**

**_Susan: Bonjour Santana, Brittie est dans sa chambre_**

**_Santana: Merci Madame._**

**_Susan lui souria et la latina monta les escaliers qui la conduirait à la femme se sa vie. Elle entra sans toquer mais regretta immédiatement son geste quand elle découvrit Brittany allongée sur son lit et au dessus d'elle un garçon qui l'embrassait passionnément, tous deux n'étaient plus beaucoup vêtues. Santana étouffa un cri d'horreur avec sa main en les voyant, mais cela attira l'attention de Brittany qui la regarda. Malheureusement avant que la blonde n'est put dire quelque chose, Santana était déjà au rez de chaussée prête à partir. Brittany repoussa le jeune homme.  
_**

**_Brittany: Va-t-en_**

**_Puis elle s'habilla rapidement et partit à la suite de la latina. Elle sortit de sa maison et regarda au alentours si l'hispanique était là mais rien. Elle s'apprêtait à retourner dans sa chambre quand elle entendit des sanglots étouffés venant de son jardin. Elle s'approcha et découvrit Santana en pleurs assise sur un banc du jardin des Pierce. Brittany s'asseya doucement à côté d'elle, mais ne la toucha pas pour ne pas la brusquer. _**

**_Brittany: Je suis désolée San'_**

**_Santana se leva brutalement et commença à crier._**

**_Santana: NE M'APPELLES PAS SAN'_**

**_Brittany: Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait ?_**

**_Santana: TU RIGOLES J'ESPERES_**

**_Brittany se leva à son tour et se mit à crier elle aussi.  
_**

**_Brittany: NON JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX, ON SORT PAS ENSEMBLE A CE QUE JE SACHE_**

**_Santana: TU NE PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE_**

**_Brittany: BAH EXPLIQUE-MOI , JE T'ECOUTES, A MOINS QUE JE NE SOIS TROP STUPIDE_**

**_Santana: Ne dit pas ça Brittany_**

**_Brittany: JE SUIS STUPIDE, QUE TU LE VEUILLES OU NON, jE SUIS STUPIDE,STUPIDE,STUPI..._**

**_Elle fût couper par les lèvres de Santana sur les siennes. Instinctivement elle répondit au baiser et encercla la taille de la latina, mais cette dernière la repoussa._**

**_Santana: Arrêtes_**

**_Brittany: Pourquoi ? _**

**_Santana : Ne me donnes pas de faux espoirs...s'il-te-plaît_**

**_Brittany: Je ne t'en donnes pas_**

**_Santana: ARRETES JE T'AIME BON SANG, JE T'AIME TELLEMENT MAIS CE N'EST PAS RECIPROQUES ALORS NE JOUE PAS AVEC MOI_**

**_BRittany: QUI TE DIT QUE CE N'EST PAS RECIPROQUES ?_**

**_Santana: SI C'ETAIT RECIPROQUES JE NE T'AURAI PAS TROUVER AVEC CE GARS DANS TON LIT_**

**_Brittany: JE FESSAIT CA POUR T'OUBLIER IDIOTE_**

**_Santana: Quoi ?_**

**_Brittany: Je voulais juste t'oublier, dans ma tête je me disais que ce n'était pas réciproques. C'était logique comment une fille comme toi pouvait-elle tomber amoureuse d'un fille aussi stupide que moi ?_**

**_Santana: Tu n'est pas stupide_**

**_Brittany: Si je le su..._**

**_Elle fût couper une deuxième fois par les lèvres de sa meilleure amie. Elle s'attendait à ce que cette dernière la repousse une nouvelle fois, mais non, à la place elle approfondit le baiser. Elles se séparèrent à contre-coeur quand l'air leurs manqua. Front contre front, leurs souffles halletant, elles se regardaient dans les yeux.  
_**

**_Santana: Je suis amoureuse de toi Brittany_**

**_Brittany: Je t'aime aussi Santana, n'en doute pas, n'en doute jamais..._**

* * *

Brittany: Il y a aussi notre première fois dans mon lit, celle dans ton lit, celle dans les vestiaires du lycée...

Santana: Notre première fois sous la douche, à l'arrière de ma voiture, à l'arrière de la tienne, dans la chambre de Rachel, celle dans ma cuisine...

Brittany;: Tu as oublier celle dans les toilettes du lycée, dans la salle de classe de Monsieur Shuester...

Santana (la coupe): Oh mon dieu, tu te rappelles quand on l'a fait dans le bureau de Sylvester.

* * *

**_Santana marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de McKinley quand quelqu'un la tira à l'intèrieur du bureau du Coach Sylvester. Elle pensa d'abord à Quinn mais éloigna cette hypothèse quand des lèvres se posèrent brutalement sur les siennes. Elle reconnu les lèvres si douce de sa petite-amie. Elle s'abandonna rapidement à la blonde, laissant les baisers de cette dernière la consumer. _**

**_Brittany: J'en ai envie, j'ai envie de toi Santana Lopez_**

**_L'entente de son nom complet la fit frissonner, la voix de Brittany était rauque et sexy. Elle regarda sa petiite-amie, elle était rouge, ses lèvres étaient gonflées, et ses yeux d'habitude si bleu étaient, à présent, sombres et ses pupilles dilatées. C'est à ce moment-là que la latina laissa son désir prendre le dessus, elle poussa son amante jusqu'au bureau et la souleva pour la déposer sur ledit bureau. Elles s'embrassèrent passionnément, la blonde s'empressa d'enlever, ou plutôt d'arracher, le haut de l'uniforme des Cheerios de Santana. Bientôt le sien alla rejoindre celui de la latina au fond de la pièce. Très vite les jupes s'envolèrent également, laissant les deux jeunes filles en sous-vêtements. La main de la blonde caressa la peau hâlée de sa compagne avant d'aller jouer avec l'élastique de la petite culotte de la latina. _**

**_Santana: Britt...vas-y..._**

**_La danseuse ne se fit pas prier et plongea sa main dans l'intimité de sa compagne. Bientôt Santana ne fut plus que gémissements, elles étaient seules, dans leur monde, si bien qu'elles n'entendirent pas la porte du bureau s'ouvrir._**

**_...: Doux Jésus Marie Joseph_**

**_Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers la source de leur embêtement et découvrir le Coach Sylvester dans toute sa splendeur. Elles n'osèrent pas bouger. Sue les fixait l'air énervée, puis elle ouvrit les yeux horrifiée. Santana laissa les yeux cherchant ce qui avait bien put horrifier Sue Sylvester. Elle découvrit que la main de la blonde était toujours dans sa culotte._**

**_Santana: Euhhh...Britt..._**

**_Brittany: Oui ?_**

**_Santana lui désigna sa main du menton et la blonde la retira rapidement, son visage ayant virée au rouge._**

**_Sue: Assieds-vous...immédiatement._**

**_Les deux jeunes femmes, toujours en sous-vêtements, s'exécutèrent et Sue se plaça face à elle._**

**_Sue: Avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ?...non, c'est bien ce que je pensais...Je ne vais pas vous punir au contraire je vais vous offrir une récompense pour vous remercier de m'avoir donner cette superbe idée.  
_**

**_Elle lança une paire de clef à Santana._**

**_Santana: Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?_**

**_Sue: Les clefs de la salle de classe de bouclettes, faites le là-bas la prochaine fois...Dégagez de mon bureau maintenant._**

**_Les deux jeunes filles une fois rhabillées s'en allèrent._**

* * *

Santana: J'avais vraiment cru que le Coach nous tuerait ce jour-là

Brittany: C'est quelqu'un de bien

Santana: Je sais, elle m'a beaucoup aidée.

* * *

**_Figée. Oui, voilà le mot. Elle était figée. Figée en face de son casier alors que les moqueries des autres élèves retentissaient dans le couloir. Comment deux simples petites minutes avaient ruinés sa vie ? Elle était arrivée devant son casier et elle s'était figée sur place. TAPETTE marqué en rouge sur son sans qu'elle ne comprennes ce qui se passait, elle se retrouvait recouverte de slushies. Elle savait qui était le coupable. Elle se retourna et toisa David Karofsky du regard.  
_**

**_Santana: Cette insulte me corresponds autant qu'elle te corresponds._**

**_David: Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?_**

**_Santana: Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu est gay._**

**_David:N'importe quoi ?!_**

**_Santana: Je t'ai vu embrassé Kurt Hummel, tu avais l'air d'être brisé quand il t'a repouss..._**

**_David: Ferme ta gueule sale pute, retourna plutôt baiser l'autre stupide blonde._**

**_Elle devait restée forte. Elle ne devait pas laisser les larmes la submergée._**

**_Santana: PD_**

**_Sans comprendre, elle se retrouva plaquée contre son casier. Le poing du footballeur frappa plusieurs fois dans son estomac. Il continua et personne ne l'arrêta. Tout le monde la détestait alors qui voudrait l'aider. Dave fut tirer en arrière, la latina tomba par terre, elle avait affreusement mal au ventre maintenant. Les larmes coulaient d'elle-même, elle ne parvint pas à les arrêter. Quelqu'un la souleva et elle devina facilement qu'on l'emmenait à l'infirmerie. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Quand elle se réveilla, il commençait à faire sombre dehors. Une légère pression sur sa main lui fit remarquer que quelqu'un la lui tenait fermement. Elle tourna la tête et découvrit Brittany endormie, elle se mit à sourir, même quand la blonde dormait elle était magnifique. Elle scruta les alentours et découvrit Quinn endormit sur l'épaule du Coach Sylvester plus que réveillée, puis sur le deuxième lit de l'infirmerie, il y avait Jacob Ben Israel allongée et endormi, ainsi que Puck, endormi lui aussi. _**

**_Sur: Ces ordures ne te feront plus aucuns mal_**

**_Santana: Pourquoi... m'avoir aidée ?_**

**_Sue: Je t'aime bien, toi et Quinn, je vous considère comme mes propres filles._**

**_Santana: Oh_**

**_Sue: Et puis on se soutient dans une communauté_**

**_Santana: Quoi ?!_**

**_Sue: Je suis comme toi, alors je t'assure que si ces babouins te touche encore une fois, ils sont morts._**

**_Santana: Merci_**

**_Sue: Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, je ne fait que de te ramener à l'infirmerie, celui qui ai mis Karofsky hors-service c'est Jacob, puis il a prévenu Puck, Quinn et Brittany._**

**_La salle fut à nouveau plonger dans un silence._**

**_Brittany: ...San..._**

**_Santana lui caressa doucement les cheveux sous le regard bien-veillant de Sue._**

**_Santana: Chuuuut...je suis là maintenant, tout va bien se passer._**

**_Tout d'un coup, la jeune se retrouva sur le lit de la latina, à califourchon sur cette dernière, la danseuse pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, elle la serra fort dans ses bras._**

**_BRittany: Oh m-mon dieu, j-j'ai tellement e-eu peur qu'i-il t'arrive q-quelques chose, je n-ne peux p-pas imaginer ma vie s-sans toi, je t'a-aime tellement..._**

**_Santana lui caressa le dos, et elle comprit que la jeune fille s'était endormie, quand elle devint plus lourde. Santana la déposa à côté d'elle sans faire de geste brusques.  
_**

**_Quinn: Irrécupérables..._**

**_Santana se tourna vers l'autre blonde, elle scruta les alentours mais ne trouva pas Sue._**

**_Quinn: Si tu cherche Sue, elle vient de partir._**

**_Santana se retourna et observa la jeune femme dormir à ses côtés. Dios Mio, qu'elle aimait cette femme.  
_**

**_Quinn: Karofsky a été virée, il ne te fera plus de mal. _**

**_Santana: Merci_**

**_Quinn: On est ami après tout_**

**_Santana se mit à sourire, elle n'était pas seule, Brittany serait sa petite-amie jusqu'à la fin, Quinn son bras gauche, sa meilleure amie, sa soeur, Puck, son frère, son meilleur ami, son bras droit, Sue une nouvele alliée. Quand à Jacob, elle avait le pressentiment qu'il serais toujours pour elle et qu'il ferait partit de son futur._**

* * *

Brittany: Mon ange je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu veux dire.

Santana: Pour résumé, toi et moi, on a vécus pleins de trucs mais on en est ressorties plus for...

Brittany: (la coupe): C'est l'heure de donner à manger à Lord T.

Santana: Ecoutes-moi Britt c'est important

Brittany: Mais le pauvre a faim

Santana: BRITTANY LAISSE CE CHAT A LA CON ET ECOUTES MOI

Brittany: Ne crie pas San, il faut lui donner à manger et Lord T n'est pas con

Santana: BON SANG JE SUIS ENTRAIN DE TE DEMANDER EN MARIAGE ALORS FAIS AU MOINS L EFFORT DE MECOUTER

Brittany se tourna subitement vers elle, les larmes aux yeux. La latina s'en voulut d'avoir criée sur elle.

Santana: Non...ne pleure pas...je suis désolée d'avoir criée...je t'aime malgré tout...Britt s'il-te-plaît...pleure pas

La brune était désemparée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour calmer sa petite_amie de longue date. Elle se mit elle aussi à pleurer.

Santana: Je suis horrible...Brittany...Mon amour...regarde-moi...je suis...

Elle fût couper par les lèvres si douce de sa petite-amie sur les siennes. Elles se séparèrent quand le manque d'oxygène fut important. Front contre front, elles se regardaient tendrement.

Santana: Je suis désolée...je ne te mérite pas

BRittany: Oui

Santana: Tu veux rompre avec moi ?!...Aie

La latina venait de recevoir une tape derrière la tête de la part de sa blonde, cette dernière riait, d'un rire cristallin.

Santana: Pouquoi tu rigoles ?

Brittany: Parce que tu n'as rien compris San'

Santana: Comment ça ?

Brittany: Je veux me marier avec toi pas rompre.

Santana était abasourdie, sa blonde à elle avait accepter sa demande, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sans prévenir elle sauta dans les bras de sa future-femme et l'embrasse fougueusement.

Santana: Tu peux pas savoir comme je t'aime.

Brittany: Tu n'as qu'à me le prouver.

Santana: Avec grand plaisir madame Pierce Lopez...

Brittany: J'adore quand tu dis ça

Santana: Madame Pierce Lopez et Madame Lopez Pierce, j'adore...maintenant tu va criée mon nom aussi fort que je pourais te le faire crier.


End file.
